The Wear-Wolf
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: After one of Lucy's rituals goes awry at the same time that Leni happens to be there, the family must track her down and fix what went wrong before it's too late. (Happy Halloween!)


_**(A/N): Happy Halloween everyone! I know, my past werewolf stories have been flops. But I still love werewolves and wanted to write something involving them for this Halloween. This was a collab fic with Takaluca, and with his help we managed to make this the longest one-shot I've done, reaching a little bit over 8k words! Plus, I wanted to put a fun little spin on the werewolf legend and make a pun while at it. Well, stay safe out there and have a spooky Halloween!**_

* * *

It was a chilly October night, right after dinner for the Loud family. At this time, they were just doing their own things from relaxing in their rooms to annoying each other and starting a fight. Basically, it was a normal day in the house.

Lucy held a thick, heavy book under her arm as she made her way up the stairs to the attic. The stairs creaked under each risky step she took, but luckily she made it all the way to the top. She pulled one of the steps towards her to close it up and took out a flashlight. The light shone all around the area as she looked for the perfect place to set it up. She chose one of the darker cobweb-infested corners. They turned to dust and disintegrated as she sat down. She nearly dropped the heavy book onto the floor but caught it in her lap and opened it, sifting through the pages and looking for a particular one.

It was a spellbook, one of Great Grandmother Harriet's. Removing a bit of the dust around, in order to make a proper spot for such a relic to be laid down, she opened the book in a specific page she had marked out.

"Great Grandmother Harriet, now I shall unveil your wisdom once again. What secret do you hide in this new book?" She asked herself and the spirits at the same time.

The page she marked out told tales of lycanthropes and the different forms they take. She was more of a vampire fan, but werewolves were also a very interesting topic to her. It had information on their origins, strengths, weaknesses, sightings, and other stuff. What really caught her eye, however, was one of the ways a werewolf could be created.

"_Legend says that one way for a werewolf to be brought into existence is with something as simple as a patch of wolf's fur. With the proper ingredients in hand, the fur will bind to a person that is closest to the vicinity of the spellcaster." _Lucy read the passage softly to herself. "_The one thing that all types of werewolves have in common is that they only come out in the presence of the full moon and are creatures of the night. In rare cases, the transformation may be triggered if the afflicted individual sees a picture of a full moon. Wicked." _

She looked to the side, where she had brought other ingredients for her attempt to create a werewolf. These included an amulet in the shape of a wolf's head made of steel, a bit of dirt collected from Royal Woods' graveyard, water from a wolf's footprint, and a patch of wolfsbane. She found the last item's requirement to be quite odd since she had also heard that wolfsbane was meant to ward off werewolves rather than attract them. As someone who went by the books, though, she brought it with her anyway. If anything she could just try again without the wolfsbane if need be.

"Perfect." She mused, staring deep into the wolf amulet's eyes. Its eyes glimmered with a golden yellow shine in the light of the flashlight, similar to the color of a grey wolf's eyes. She took out a piece of chalk out of a box that was also sitting next to her and drew a small circle, then referred back to the book.

"_Place the items into the circle into a pile, and make sure that the amulet is on top facing upwards. Keep a light shining on the items."_

She did so as the book instructed, keeping her flashlight shining on the pile the entire time. However, as she did so, she realized that multitasking was not very easy. She accidentally scratched her arm with the sharp side of the amulet while trying to fix it. It didn't draw blood, but it still stung. So she reached for the nearest soft thing she could find to wrap onto it for the time being. She grabbed a seafoam piece of silk that was laying around and was about to wrap it around her arm.

Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't alone in the attic. The very faint sound of Leni sewing something didn't register to her distracted ears. Leni, however, did notice her younger gothic sister around then. She decided to take a small break from her work to say hi.

Lucy poured a beaker of the footprint water onto the items in the pile, and turned back to her book.

"_Now, sprinkle the wolf's fur onto the items and anything else needed for a specific type of werewolf, if specified. Then, wait for or lure your target to the circle and shine your light onto them. This will transfer the spell onto them, and you will now have your very own werewolf."_

Tufts of grey and white fur floated down onto the pile, covering the circle and the contents within. "Everything is set. I just need to find a proper target for the transformation to occur. But who should it be?"

She played different scenarios in her head. On one hand, Lynn and Lola had eaten the last two slices of chocolate pie for dessert even though she raised her hand first when asked who wanted them both times. She was still peeved about that, and although she believed in karma, sometimes taking revenge into one's own hands was just as satisfactory.

On the other hand, knowing their feisty and violent natures, she figured that turning either of them into a werewolf would only blow up in her face. The same could be said about Lana though without the violent part, but was also not too keen on the idea of turning someone that knew how to wrestle alligators and weaponize a bucket of unspeakable contents called "Old Sloshie" into a ravenous beast. That took three of them out of the picture. At the same time, she had siblings she couldn't even dream of doing that. Leni, Lincoln, and Lily were out of the question. They didn't deserve such a thing. She herself was also out of the question, after all she needed to be there to reverse the spell after it was casted. All she wanted was to have someone experience it once and document proof of the creature's existence at the same time without showing who it was.

Unfortunately for her, as she was continuing to decide on a candidate Leni popped up right in front of the circle of items. "Hi, Lucy!" She greeted cheerfully. "This looks cute, what are you doi-"

Lucy gasped in startlement, having been subjected to the very trick she was known for doing herself. In her surprise, she accidentally dropped the piece of seafoam silk in the pile and fell back which redirected the shine of the flashlight onto Leni.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed as loudly as her monotone voice would allow… which wasn't very loud. "Leni, get out of there!" She warned, but it was too late, or Leni didn't get it and decided to not move an inch. She wasn't sure. The light directed towards her allowed Lucy to see her screaming, but not much else of what was going around, other than just a very strong glow that made the basement looked like it was a park during the day. After a few seconds of Lucy protecting her eyes from the glow, the screaming stopped, and she faced forward.

"Leni?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

Leni didn't answer. Instead, she stayed hunched over in a dark spot away from the light. She appeared to be shaking, and Lucy could hear her growling quietly. Lucy approached her, but then Leni scurried away down the attic ladder while still covering her eyes.

* * *

Night settled down, and so did the Loud family once dinner was announced. Lucy barely touched her food due to feeling uneasy. She couldn't get her mind off of the incident in the attic. For the most part she hoped nothing actually happened to Leni and that the whole spell was a sham. However, she also had a sense of morbid curiosity and the question of what would happen gnawed at her conscious.

The odd thing was that, after she arrived at the table, Leni's spot in particular was empty. Everyone seemed to be a bit confused by that, Lucy included. She'd expect that, if Leni wasn't there normally, a canine creature would be tearing down the table. Once everyone noticed her absence, they all faced Lori.

"Leni said she isn't feeling so well, and isn't very hungry." She explained. "Literally weird, but she's in bed trying to sleep a bit."

Lucy gulped quietly, her thoughts returning to the spell. "S-she is? That's odd…" She said while continuing to pick at her salisbury steak.

"Hey Luce, is something the matter? You've barely touched your food." Lynn asked in concern. As her roommate, it became quite easy for her to pick up on cues from even the most reserved of the siblings.

Underneath her pitch black bangs that covered them, her eyes were wide open and pleading. Her pale complexion and drooping frown was more pronounced than usual, which was saying a lot for her. "No. I'm just not very hungry either." She lied, even though she hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime at school which was at noon.

"_Should we declare quarantine until suspicious of spreading sickness is debunked?"_ Lisa whispered to Lincoln who was by her side.

"_Just hold it a bit. We don't know if she's sick at all. You might wanna check Leni though. If anything we meet in the bunker_." He replied.

Lisa then turned to Lori. "If you desire, Lori, I could investigate what's the cause of Leni's indisposition to consume supplements." She offered.

"Maybe, but not right now. She's trying to sleep, and it wouldn't be a good idea to wake her up." Lori responded.

"Huh, I think I can handle Leni being disturbed. But in any case, I shall be cautious. Now if you will excuse me." Lisa said, as she left her table and made her way upstairs.

Lisa donned a hazmat suit as she made her way out of her room and toward Leni's. Though she believed it wouldn't be too serious, she was not too keen on reliving her past experience with the flu. After all, that was common at this time of the year and for all she knew, Leni could have run into an anti-vaxxer or their kid and contracted a preventable disease. And Lisa was not having that.

She rapped her knuckles against the door and pressed her ear up against it. No answer. Her eyes drifted to the dial on the wall right near it and without hesitation typed the passcode. She didn't see what point there was in keeping one's room password protected if everyone already knew that it was "BOBBYBOOBOOBEAR" but she wasn't really one to talk, considering that everyone knew her underground bunker's passcode was her birthday. Which reminded her that she would need to change it later. The little scientist heard the sound of the door's lock popping open, and she pushed it open as quietly as she could. She had a little bit of trouble due to her size and age, but eventually she managed.

However, the room looked very off when she arrived inside. Leni's bedsheets were all messed up, her pillow had feathers poking out of a large tear and more feathers littered the floor, clothes and sewing supplies were strewn everywhere, and the window was wide open with a chilly gust of air blowing through. Most importantly, she didn't see Leni anywhere.

Then, she heard a loud animalistic growl from under the bed. "_Hm? What was that?" _She questioned to herself. With some difficulty due to the suit, she kneeled down and investigated the source of the sound. She saw two large yellow glistening objects in the dark. They didn't look like eyes, even though instead of laying on the floor they seemed to float in the darkness.

"Leni… is that you under the bed?" Lisa asked, a bit scared. "Lori told me you weren't feeling completely healthy, so I took the initiative to analyze what could it possibly be-"

The yellow lights began moving out from under the bed. And surely they weren't eyes, but rather large gems, golden beryl by the looks of it. The bed flipped as it launched out, landing on top of Lori's bed. The creature stood on its hind legs.

It appeared to be canid in shape including pointed ears, clawed forepaws, a large bushy tail and a snout full of many needle-sharp tiny teeth. It looked like there were several rows of teeth, in fact. However, its "fur" didn't seem to be fur at all. It was of a seafoam color, and was made of strips of silk cloth which gave it a smooth and sleek look despite its fearsome appearance. There were stitches around the joints which seemed to keep them attached, and its elbows and knees were large black buttons. It had a mane of hair that matched Leni's hair color and style but was much scriffier than hers ever was. That and its tail which was made of the same thing were the only parts of the creature that weren't made of clothing materials.

The eyes shifted on the creature's face as it turned its head to look down at Lisa, which surprised her even more since she was under the impression that it was blind. And then it let out another growl, this time louder than before, and leapt at Lisa.

* * *

The family downstairs, minus Rita and Lynn Sr. who were currently out of town as per usual, heard a shrill scream and several others following it immediately. Their attention turned upstairs and they leapt out of their seats.

"What the heck was _that?!" _Lana asked, the fear obvious in her voice.

"I think it came from my room!" Lori exclaimed. "Let's go there, quick!"

Everyone got out of the dinning room and ran upstairs. The moment they got there they saw Lisa running out of Lori and Leni's bedroom, and quickly shutting the door closed and holding it with her back. Her hazmat suit, plus the usual attire she had under it was all torn apart with scratches all over her body. At least it wasn't entirely gone and she was still somewhat covered.

"D-don't enter the bedroom! For everyone's safety!"

"Lisa, what happened to you?!" Lori asked worriedly.

"And why are your clothes all torn like that?" Lola turned her head and face away from the sight.

"Y-you don't want to know!" She exclaimed, as something hit the door, making Lisa fall into the ground, though the door still hold back. "Professional suggestion, we should evacuate towards my underground bunker. IMMEDIATELY!"

They followed her, where she typed in the passcode and ignored them making snarky remarks about her using her birthday as the code. As she did, one of them saw something peculiar running about for a second, then disappeared on the block.

"What… what was that?" Lynn asked, pointing to where it was before.

"Priorities, sibling!" Lisa exclaimed, as the vault opened. "Now everyone, MOVE INSIDE!"

Everyone got inside as fast as they could, and Lisa slammed it shut. They took their seats around it, and many conversations rose up making it nearly impossible to distinguish one voice from the other.

"Everyone, silence!" Lori exclaimed, gathering everyone's attention. "Lisa, can you please explain what has happened to and why you dragged us here?!"

"Absolutely, sibling, now that we are, indeed, secure." Lisa explained, moving towards a wall where a few screens were displayed. "From here I can have access to the recordings of your bedroom a few minutes ago and-"

"Wait a minute, ya said you got rid of those, mate!" Luna interrupted her.

"Uhh… you don't have the bathroom ones though, do you?" Lynn asked and chuckled nervously.

"I said I was debating with myself if it was worth it." Lisa clarified while ignoring Lynn's question. "Now, everyone, pay close attention." She took out a remote and hit the play button.

* * *

On the camera feed, they saw Leni shifting around in the bed, throwing the covers off and putting them back on at times. Suddenly, she threw them off and jumped off of the bed. She kneeled down and held her head with one hand while propping herself up on the floor with the other. She started shaking, and the shaking got more and more violent as time went on. After fifteen seconds of shaking she collapsed on her side while holding her stomach. Her whole body stopped shaking, but then her arms and legs started trembling.

She lay outstretched and, to the horror of both her and the ones watching it, strands of thread started growing out from the skin. They were mere threads at first, but then started binding together into seafoam-colored strips of silk cloth. While that happened and started to cover the skin, her arms and legs started growing longer and larger. Her hands got bigger and her fingers curled while her polished nails grew into long, sharp black claws. The polish didn't survive. She kicked her sandals off while her feet started morphing into the shape of paws. Her toenails grew into claws as well, which looked more like talons.

Leni wanted to scream, but when she opened her mouth to do so nothing came out. She looked like she was in intense pain as the whole thing was happening, and she was. Her body started growing larger as well, and her dress seemed to become one with the silk strands though the ruffles disappeared underneath the material. She stood up with great difficulty and took a few steps towards her bed before falling down again, luckily onto the mattress rather than the floor. She wasn't used to having paws for feet.

She yelped and looked behind her, feeling something grow out of where her tailbone was. And right there, a bushy tail that was more in the shape of a fox's that was the same color as her hair started forming. She whimpered and brought her clawed silk hands to her face, the only thing that wasn't changed by then.

That changed much too soon for her as she felt it go numb for a second and started pinching it. Her eyes widened as a canine snout started stretching out from her face. The silk that covered the rest of her body started forming on her face as well, and her nose became more like that of a dog's. Her mouth hung open while her teeth started becoming sharper and more narrow, pieces separating off into needle-sized pointed teeth. And just when things didn't seem like they could get any worse from that point, three more rows started growing from the gums and even the roof and floor of her mouth. Though, the other inner rows of teeth were shorter and smaller than the main outer row that was long enough to stick outside like a crocodile. Some sort of canine-snouted crocodile. And her eyes started becoming a golden color that took over the entire eyeball before crystalizing and turning into diamond-shaped gems. Golden Beryl, to be specific.

"What is this?!" Leni cried out, too quiet for anyone downstairs to hear. "A-and how can I still s-see?!" She questioned while poking at her gem eyes without flinching.

The main part of the transformation seemed to be done at that point, but then she started getting even bulkier, taller and overall just more intimidating. She found it in her to stand up. She grabbed her head and whined before making more whimpering sounds like she was trying to talk but no longer could. And then she stopped. Something seemed to snap inside her, and suddenly she got on all fours and started messing up everything in the room except for Lori's stuff for some reason. She picked up her bed and hid under it, then put it back down.

* * *

Lisa paused the feed at that moment with a horrified and shocked look on her face. The others in the bunker had the same expression and were frozen in place trying to comprehend what they just saw. After a few moments of silence, everyone started talking at the same time.

"What was that?!"

"Was that Leni?!"

"My God how did Lisa get out alive?!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Enough!" Lori yelled, trying to calm everyone down. "Lisa… I don't know how you got out of there, but right now, you have any idea of what could have happened?"

"There's no such thing as research on this phenomenon, other than non-scientific myths from the countryside and the nineteenth century."

"Wait… non scientific myths?" Lincoln asked, as she faced her other sisters. "Lucy… any idea what's going on?"

Lucy shifted in her seat uncomfortably. A bead of sweat rolled down her face. "Err… well… I…" She trailed off and tugged at the collar of her dress. She wasn't so sure whether or not she wanted to tell the truth, but for some reason couldn't find it in her to deny anything.

"Why are you nervous dudette? Were you the one to do that?" Luna asked, sarcastically.

"Uh… _accidentally…?"_

They all narrowed their eyes at her, giving her the harshest glare Lucy ever thought they could give. Lori was particularly angry and her scowl was deeper than the others'.

"Lucy… _what did you do?" _Lori growled.

"I-it was an accident!" She defended herself. "This wasn't _supposed_ to happen. I was trying some new rituals I found in one of Great Grandmother Harriet's spellbooks. Leni just so happened to come into the attic while I was doing it, and… and she might have cursed herself."

"What _kind _of rituals, and what kind of stuff is in there that would turn her into…" Lori swiped the remote out of Lisa's hands much to the genius's offense and protest, and rewound it, pausing at a moment where Leni's creature form was fully visible. "_Into that?!"_

"Well… the curse itself was towards creating a werewolf. Though the book did claim that the effects from person to person may vary, perhaps keeping some of their personality-"

"Oh, of course! That thing that almost _ate_ Lisa acts just like Leni! How didn't I notice?!" Lola said, sarcastically.

"Why were you trying to make a werewolf, Luce?!" Lynn demanded to know.

"Yeah, I like werewolves but they shouldn't be real! Especially when they do what that one tried to do!" Lana added in.

"And why didn't you tell us before?" Luna wondered.

"It wasn't my intention. My idea was to see the first results, and immediately reverse the ritual, but Leni disappeared before I could do so. After Lori said she wasn't feeling so good, I was afraid of saying what I did."

"Woah woah woah, wait a second." Lincoln interrupted. "So you're saying there's a way to reverse it?"

"Well, the book says that there is. For most types of werewolf there are, anyway, and the one for the spell I was trying to use did have a cure."

"Wait, I'm sorry… _types? _There's different types of werewolves?" Luan asked.

"Well yes. For instance, there is-"

"I literally don't want to ruin a full lecture of the type of magical beasts that exist." Lori interrupted. "But we have one in our house, so I think we just might want to cure her first!"

"Yeah, I dunno about you guys but I wouldn't want to be _wolfed _down right after dinner!" Luan punned and laughed. "Get it?"

The others groaned, some of them facepalming.

"That was bad, and you should feel bad." Lola chided angrily.

"Okay, forget that pun." Luna said. "How do we bring Leni back?"

"Maybe we could wrestle her and bring her back in a cage." Lynn suggested.

"Oh come on, don't put her in a cage! How would you like it if _you _were caged up?" Lana protested and crossed her arms.

"_I know I don't._" Luan muttered. "_Not that it holds me that long."_

"How would you like to almost get mauled to death by a creature that, by all senses of logic, should not exist?" Lisa fired back. She pointed to her wounds and torn clothes to further her point.

"Okay, but did you guys _see _that thing?! I am not about to run at it for hand-to-hand combat!" Lori said.

"Yeah, I may be vicious but… no. I'm not risking that." Lola chimed in while filing her nails.

"Okay, we have some other way to fight her, sis?" Luna asked.

"If I may make a suggestion, it would be in our best interests to keep as much distance from the beast as possible." Lisa proposed. "I myself have firsthand experience as evidence that we should not engage in melee combat."

"Lucy, does your book have any information on how we could defend ourselves against, uhh… that type of werewolf?" Lincoln asked the goth.

"Yes, it does… but I would need to get it from the attic." She explained.

"Ah great! We're stuck in here forever with Leni hunting us down!" Lynn complained.

"Not exactly." Lucy contested. "Werewolves only transform during a full moon. We only have to wait until morning."

"Still sucks sports balls being stuck down here. It's not the most comfortable and you all probably do weird stuff in your sleep."

"One time in a TV show, there was a werewolf that transformed when it got mooned. Like… when someone's buttcheeks were out." Lana said, chuckling at the memory.

"..._Why do we let her give out her opinions again_?" Lori asked herself. "Lana, this isn't TV. This is fanfiction, it works differently."

"...What's fanfiction?" The twins asked and tilted their heads in confusion.

Lisa and the siblings older than the twins refused to answer, instead giving uncomfortable looks and scratching the back of their heads awkwardly.

"You'll… find out when you're older. Especially certain kinds..." Lincoln said and cringed.

"Anyway, back on topic. What are we going to do the next time we see it?" Luna asked.

"We're gonna grab Lucy's book, and do whatever it says that it will turn Leni back." Lynn said. "Come on, it ain't that hard."

"Okay then, if you're such a genius, Little Miss 'The-Sun-Is-A-Planet', how do you propose we do that?"

Lisa inhaled deeply and opened her mouth, about to interrupt everything and lecture Lynn on why the Sun wasn't a planet. Luna stopped her to avoid losing more time than they already were.

"Don't bother, dudette. It's not worth it."

"Well it is!" Lynn fired back.

"Everyone, literally shut up!" Lori exclaimed. "Arguing won't solve anything. We're safe inside here, and we're safe during the day, if she only becomes a monster during the full moon. So let's go to bed, it will make this pass faster."

They stopped, and started murmuring to each other while looking for a spot to settle down for the night. Those that were roommates stuck close together for the most part, with the exception of Lori and Lincoln since the former wasn't there (luckily for them given the circumstances) and the latter didn't have a roommate.

* * *

The next morning, the Louds returned to their house once they were brave enough to risk it. It was several hours past the time they usually woke up on weekdays, and much too late to go to school. Only Lisa was bothered by that fact, though the rest of them were happy about it. Though, they would have been happier if their homework wasn't to go hunting for a werewolf that happened to be their kin.

"Okay… so Leni should be… she isn't hunting us now, right Lucy?" Lynn asked.

"Well, considering that the Sun is out, which is _not _a planet, Lynn… she shouldn't be. Werewolves hate sunlight."

They made their way through the house and up the stairs, into Lori and Leni's room. When they got there, it looked like nothing happened. Leni was sleeping peacefully, the room was nice and tidy, and there were no signs of a fight.

"If I hadn't woken up in the bunker, I'd think that this was all a dream." Lincoln murmured.

"Yeah, but what happened for the room to be so… normal?" Luna asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it would be better to just grab that book before something else happens… preferably without disturbing Leni." Lori suggested.

"Good thinking." Lucy agreed.

They tiptoed out of the room and closed it, then headed up to the attic. The ladder strained a little bit under the weight of nine people but they managed to get up there. The book was still in its place, next to the pile of items that Lucy had used for the spell the previous day.

Lucy picked it up and flipped to the page she used yesterday. "So here's the spell that I _tried _to do." She pointed to it. It was a spell for a typical werewolf, the kind that most people think of when they hear that word - big, bulky, covered in dark gray fur, tailless, glowing red eyes, and long, sharp teeth and claws.

"Okay… now go to the part where we can reverse it!" Lori exclaimed, a bit out of patience.

"Wait a minute, Lori." Lincoln advised. "Remember when Lucy said that there were different types of werewolves? The one on that page looks nothing like the one Leni turned into."

They flipped to the next page, on which was one that looked a lot more like the one that Lisa encountered in person and the rest of the Louds saw on the video feed. The only difference was that the color palette was different. The cloth it was covered in was a bright pink more comparable to Lola's dress, and its gem eyes were a bright red like rubies instead.

"That's because she didn't turn into a _were_wolf, per say… she turned into a _wear_wolf." Lucy declared, pointing at the title of the page.

The others groaned again, except for Luan who was giggling. "Okay, that was a good one." She snickered. "But seriously, that thing is terrifying. Why does it exist?"

"What even if a _wear_wolf?" Lola asked.

"According to the book, a wearwolf, while presenting some similar canine traits of a traditional werewolf, it differs in its appearance, as we saw the fur covering her body, and her behavior. These creatures lurk not for the purpose of hunting, but rather for the sake of… making people fashionable by punishing those who aren't?" Lucy said the last sentence, confused.

"So basically… when you sarcastically ask someone if they're the fashion police, this is what would happen if they were?" Lori asked.

"Ey, how do _they _know what's fashionable and what's not, brah?! I'll teach them, lemme at 'em!" Luna pounded a fist into her open palm.

"The fact that you're offended speaks volumes." Lola snarked.

"Nice." Lana snickered and gave her twin a fist bump.

"Guys, focus." Lincoln interrupted. "So Lucy, how do we stop Leni from being a fashion monster or whatever?"

They skimmed through the information on the page until they found what they were looking for.

"_In order to break the curse, you must hunt the wearwolf down while it is in its monster form and bring a special weapon with you. No other weapon will do any damage to it, let alone cure it. You must put a sock into a sandal, coat it in molten silver, and let it cool off so that the silver shell can harden around it. Then, you have to hit the wearwolf with the silver sock-filled sandal in the face. It will not work anywhere else but its face, and with anything other than a sandal with a sock in it. It will not work in their human form." _Lucy read out loud."

"..._We're so dead." _Lisa said to herself.

"I don't like the idea of hitting Leni, to say the very least." Lori demurred with a scowl. "And you're telling me there's no other way?"

"Apparently, this is the only way." Lucy said.

"Great! Just great!" Lori blurted in anger. "We either live with a monster for the rest of our lives or we get a metallic sandal to slap her with!"

"I do not approve of slapping our own kin any more than the rest of you, but as someone who has had a firsthand experience with the beast, trying to live with it would not end very well for any of us." Lisa asserted and crossed her arms, then started pacing around the attic. "If need be, we can tend to the wound once this entire ordeal is finished. That is, if we are successful."

"Uhh… what do you mean _if? _We're getting Leni back, right?" Lana asked worriedly. "We can't let her stay like that!"

"Yeah! The thing she turned into isn't the real her, and we won't have the real her until we get rid of the wearwolf!" Lynn voiced her agreement.

"Oh we better have!" Lori added. "Otherwise Leni won't be the only one turning into a _monster_!" She said, facing Lucy with an angry expression that managed to scare even her.

"_Eep!" _Lucy yelped in surprise and jumped back. "We will! We just have to do what the book said. So, one of us has to sacrifice one sock, one sandal, and then we have to put it in molten silver."

"We have enough of the first two to spare, but where the heck are we gonna get enough molten silver to cover it? Where are we gonna get _any _molten silver, anyway?" Luna asked.

"I… might be able to provide it." Lisa said. "Silver is quite a useful material. I just require the sandal, and I may cover it up."

"Alright. So, whose sandal are we using?"

They turned towards Lori who immediately got defensive.

"No, you can't have any of my shoes! Why do you have to single me out?!" Lori protested.

"Because your closet has so many shoes in it that it's been overflowing for a while?" Lynn said.

"But what about Lola? She also has a ton of shoes!"

"All of my sandals were second handed to Lisa!" Lola exclaimed.

"And I destroyed them to use their polymers for the fabrication of other materials." Lisa added.

"Since _you _asked, Luna, what about you?" Lori asked.

"When was the last time you saw me using sandals, mate?" Luna defended herself. "I use boots almost all the time."

They continued arguing until Lana decided to throw her hat into the ring. "I have a sandal. It doesn't matter if it's a little messed up, right?"

"What? Why do you have one?" Lori asked.

"I think the better question is why a sandal is more important than Leni." Lana replied. "I just gotta get it in my room."

She went towards the latter of the hatch and opened the door, letting the sunlight enter, left for a few minutes and quickly returned with an old, smelly and very worn out sandal. It was tearing at the seams and barely stuck together.

"What the hell is that?!" Lynn exclaimed, with a bit of disgust.

"It's a sandal. I don't think Charles will mind losing his chew toy. It's half mine after all." Lana explained.

Lana noticed half of her family's faces turn green, as Lori approached with disgust and grabbed the tip of it.

"Lisa… can you make this work?"

"Hmm…" Lisa mused and studied the object. "It won't be pleasant, but I believe that I can. I have worked with projects that were much more unsanitary than a worn out sandal."

She left the hatch as well and made her way back to the house with the worn out sandal. Though she wasn't too keen on having to rush while working, there was no need to lose time just so she could complain.

* * *

She spent the rest of the time she had to collect enough silver to cover the sandal, working arduously to make sure it also hardened and cooled off as quickly as possible. When she returned, the now metallic sandal was shining in an orange light, with its border showing slight tones of silver, and she held it with an also metallic claw.

"It still requires time to cool down. I would have done it in the sink, but that could possibly destroy it." Lisa explained.

"Well we can't have that, so how long will it take to completely cool down like this?" Lincoln asked.

"Considering the air is not the best dissipating material of heat, and the fact your hand would melt by getting 10 centimeters to close it, it will take some good time."

They checked the time they had, and while it wasn't too dark out yet, time was running out.

"Will it cool down by the time Leni changes into a… wearwolf?"

"I… it will cool down before midnight, that's certain. I cannot grant it prior to eight o'clock."

"When exactly did she change yesterday?"

They checked the cameras and the date that was listed for that specific recording. It said 7:30 P.M.

"So she'll be running wild for at least half an hour before we can go after her?" Lynn asked. "That's lame." She grumbled.

"More lame to you, 'cause you'll be turning her back." Lori said.

"Hey, we're all in this together ya know!"

"Of course we are." Lori agreed. "But you're the strongest and most athletic of us, so you'll have a bigger chance to survive."

"Wait wait wait, we're all gonna survive aren't we? Didn't Lucy say earlier that the wearwolf only eats unfashionable clothes?" Luan piped up.

"Oh really? I think I forgot that part." Lori said. "But still, remember what happened to Lisa?"

"I'm glad I managed to change attire as I snuck my way into our house." Lisa added.

"And what if she attacks us too, like if she gets mad or something?"

"Well, that's why we have Lynn here. Though knowing her, that might be how that happens." Lori said.

"_Hey!"_

"Okay, jokes aside, what do we do now? Wait until we can go offense?"

"Guess that's all we can do for now. Hopefully things don't get too bad out in Royal Woods by the time we can get out there."

* * *

Night arrived, and the silver-covered sandal finally cooled down. Lisa checked the temperature before touching it with her bare hands just to be safe, and took it out of the metal claw's grip.

"It's time." She announced, and raised her hand with the sandal.

"So now we can finally bring Leni back! If we can slap her with that thing… which might hurt a bit." Lori concluded.

"Yeah, but at least it'll be worth it. And who knows, maybe she won't feel it anymore when she turns back." Lynn said. She turned to her roommate and poked her shoulder. "Hey Luce, does your book say anything about that?"

"Huh?" Lucy said, with her face right into said book. "I don't remember it mentioning anything about that, however I did find an interesting vampire spell that-"

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Fine… so should we go now?"

"Guess we will need to work together to have a chance to strike Leni." Lori said. "Or better yet, we need a plan."

The group got together and discussed their plans, while trying their best not to get into anymore arguments. At this point, they couldn't afford anymore delays, and they were sure that Royal Woods wasn't doing all too well already. Then, the bunker went silent. They all looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

"Let's go!" Lori shouted, and they swarmed out of the bunker, armed with whatever protective gear they could find around the bunker that they often used during April Fool's Day and the sandal. They hopped into Vanzilla, and they were off.

Lisa held her phone with a tracking app. "She is currently making her way towards Flip's Food 'n Fuel." She stated.

"How did you know that?" Lori asked.

"Uh… you know, technology?" Lisa said, not wanting to reveal the tracking devices she had placed in all of the Louds which then glowed and let out a quiet beep. They scratched their faces and shrugged it off.

By the time they reached Flip's Food 'n Fuel, the door had already been broken down and they heard screaming from the inside. A wave of fear washed over everyone in the van and Lori hit the brakes, screeching to a halt.

"We don't have much time, who knows what Leni is doing?" Lana exclaimed.

"Though, it _is_ Flip. We know that guy probably deserves a bit of what happens to him." Lori said, as they all got down from the van. "Okay everyone, we just gotta hit Leni and this will be all over… hopefully."

Just then, the seafoam-colored cloth beast leapt out of the door and landed on all four of its massive clawed paws. It rose its head to look at them and roared deeply and loudly. They could feel it right through them.

"Easier said than done…" Lincoln said fearfully and stepped back a few paces.

"You're right…" Lori said, also a bit frightened. "Luna… distract her."

"She better not eat me alive." Luna said, as she dashed to the side, away from the group. "Hey cloth beast, check out!" She screamed, as she lifted off the shirt she usually wore to reveal a different set of clothes. "Watcha think? Striped skirt with a dotted shirt!"

The beast whipped its head towards her, and its face scrunched up in disgust and anger. It rushed towards her at a frighteningly fast pace while Luna could only stand there frozen with fear until the last second. She darted away right before its jaws could clamp down on her, and she heard a loud snapping sound. It only remained distracted for a second and soon started barreling towards her again. This time, Luna couldn't get out of the way quick enough and it grabbed ahold of the skirt. It jerked its head to the other side and ripped a big chunk of cloth out before chowing down on it. At least Luna herself remained unharmed.

"Ah, dammit!" Luna exclaimed, looking at her attire. "This is too wrecked even for me… or maybe it gives a cool look… whatever, Luan!" She shouted.

"Hey, _clothes-minded!"_ Luan shouted from behind the beast, getting its attention, as the girl giggled. "I need an opinion, whatcha think of this yellow shoe paired with this purple one? Aren't they sole mates? Haha!"

It then ran towards her as well, forgetting that Luna still had the shirt. As it dived towards the shoes, Luan jumped back and landed on her tippy-toes gracefully while the wearwolf faceplanted into the dirt.

"Wow. If I were vegan I'd appreciate the faceplanting. Haha… okay this one sucked."

Lynn took the opportunity to jump on its back in an attempt to wrestle it and keep it pinned down, but that only made it even more pissed off. It jumped up to its hind legs and tried to shake her off while roaring as Lynn held onto the strips of silk cloth for dear life as if she were riding a mechanical bull.

"Take this, you clothes-eating monster!" Lynn said, as she slapped the beast in the face, and everyone froze for a second. "Haha! We win!" She celebrated.

The beast just shrugged and launched Lynn out of her back, making her fall right into the floor.

"What the hell?! How didn't that work?!"

"You were supposed to hit it with the sandal, you idiot!" Lisa shouted, hidden behind Vanzilla, as she wasn't brave enough to face the beast up front.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot… wait, where's the sandal?!" She exclaimed nervously.

"Over there!" Lori pointed time the sky, as they saw the shiny silver object flying through the sky, probably due to the force of the throw. The wearwolf, like a dog chasing a stick, looked at it and began running after it. "We can't let it grab that thing! Everyone, back to the van!"

They hopped in while Luna covered the torn part of her skirt up with her hands, and drove towards the sandal. They stopped when they saw it sniffing the silver sandal curiously, though they didn't get out.. It got too close and its nose touched it with an audible sizzling sound. It jumped back like a frightened cat and yelped, covering its nose with a hand. Before they could even react, it turned around and fled the area in a panic.

"Huh… guess we don't have to worry about her taking the sandal then." Lola pointed out.

"Good, we got no time to lose. Let's go!" Lori exclaimed.

"Hey guys, I know you said that we should dress outta fashion and stuff, but I dunno." Lana said calmly, as she walked out of the van wearing a brown coat. "Don't you think that brown kinda fits this look?"

"_What are you doing?!" _Lola hissed as she followed her twin. "Get back here, I'm not letting anything happen to you!"

The rest of them remained silent, as the beast turned around and dashed towards Lana. Lola dashed in front of its face to protect Lana, but was shoved away with a single swipe of one of its paws without a second thought. She landed off to the side right on her butt, not even having enough time to get back up.

Without Lana even noticing, the beast grabbed the piece of cloth with its mouth and ripped it off in one bite, chewing whatever went with it, and later roaring in Lana's face.

"O-okay… brown doesn't fit with anything. Got it." Lana said nervously. "You don't have to eat anything else here, eh?" A sharp pain suddenly hit her back and she rubbed the inflicted spot with mild discomfort. "Ow…"

The wearwolf stared angrily at the girl, most specifically towards her red cap. But before it could approach it, the beast heard a whisper coming from behind. It didn't even have the time to turn around, when it felt a solid object hit it right in the left cheek.

"Always check the flank." Lucy said quietly with a small smile, while holding the shiny metallic sandal that was lying on the floor. She even blew the tip of it like it was a gun that had just been fired.

The wearwolf stood in place with an incredulous and offended look on its face. It brought a shaking hand to its face where the impact was made. The sandal had left a black, smoky mark with bits of orange like a burn mark. Then its whole body started shaking. Its strength was being sapped by the second and so it fell to its knees before hitting the ground with a _*thud!*_

It shook a few more times while remaining otherwise motionless. The Louds gathered around slowly with a mix of all different kinds of emotions from nervousness to sorrow, but mostly uncertainty.

It shrunk considerably, soon losing the mass it had before and reverting to the size of a regular 16-year-old girl. The wolfish features disappeared and were replaced with human features, and the silk strands from all over its body retreated, instead converging into the dress that Leni usually wore. A now completely human Leni was left on the ground in place of the wearwolf.

They held their breath, waiting for something, _anything, _to happen. They heard her coughing a few times and she stood up, a little wobbly but still able to stop herself from falling. Her eyes fluttered open and she coughed again, this time more hoarsely.

"_G-guys… like, what happened…?"_ Leni questioned as the world materialized in front of her eyes. "_Where am I?"_

"Leni, you're back!" Lori shouted as she wrapped the tired and confused teen in her arms. Soon, the other Louds joined the now group hug around the second oldest loud.

"Back from where?" She asked, now even more confused.

"We'll tell you everything back home. _Lucy _has quite a tale for you…" Lori said. "Let's get back in the van first, though."

"_I feel tired… and my tummy hurts."_ Leni groaned, as Lori and Luna helped her up towards Vanzilla. They laid her on the back seat, the others squeezing in the other spots so she could lay down and rest a bit. She tapped Luna's shoulder tiredly. "Why's your skirt all torn like that?"

* * *

The next night, it was a full moon once again. They paid no mind to it since they already cured Leni. They thought that was the end of it, Lucy included. She was grounded, but she spent most of her time in her room anyway. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream, a high-pitched howl and the sound of breaking glass.

The family, including Lucy despite her order to stay in her room, rushed towards the source. Lola threw the door open and rushed out of her room, a terrified and whimpering mess. She breathed rapidly, trying to calm herself down enough to talk.

"_L-Lana… s-she…" _She panicked. "_S-she turned into that beast f-from yesterday… a-and when I tried to stop her, she…" _Still panicking, she ushered them inside and showed them the broken window.

It was then that they also noticed the tangy copper smell of blood, and saw what looked like several rings of tiny puncture wounds in the shape of a bite surrounded by torn pieces of light pink cloth from her right glove.

Nobody got the chance to say anything else, as by then Lola started shaking, transforming in the same fashion Leni did but at a much quicker rate. As she grew in size and ferocity, she roared at them while staring into their very souls with shining ruby gem eyes.

"Uh… where did we keep that sandal?" Lori asked.


End file.
